Slaves of the Kitsune
by Gekido Kurayami
Summary: Naruto left for two years on a training trip when he was 8 years old. His sensei? Non other than the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed within him. What will happen when he returns to Konohagakure? If he returns that is. Rated M for future harem and lemons. Naruto x Harem. HAREM LIST NOW CLOSED. (see the Author's Notes at the end of every chapter for the now decided list)
1. Tenant

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**"Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu"**

_**'Kyuubi thinking"**_

**Chapter 1**

**The Tenant**

If one were to look out on the street on October 10th every year in the village of Konohagakure, they would be met with a very unpleasent sight. At least to the more kind hearted people. More of the population would cheer it on, or, if a certain blonde was unlucky, join in. Unfortunetly for the 8 year old Uzumaki Naruto, he was never the lucky type.

Every year on this date, the people of Konoha would celebrate and rejoice the killing of the strongest demon to walk the Earth, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Their leader at the time 8 years ago fought the powerful creature and defeated it, killing it in a glorious battle and saving his village at the cost of his own life. Or, at least that what parents told their childeren. What really happened was that their leader, the Yondaime Hokage, did defeat the great beast. But, he didn't kill it. No he was far from that. He made a contract with Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi inside a newborn child. Said child is now running for his life once more on this fated day, his birthday.

Naruto ran as fast and as long as he could. He had been avoiding the crowed of angry villagers and even some shinobi for ten minutes now, fatigue clearly showing on his face. Shouts of, "Get the demon brat!" and, "Die scum!" were thrown at him, along with physical objects as well. He regained some of his streangth through pure instinc as several kunai wizzed past his head, making a few blonde hairs flutter to the ground. Fear filled him as he felt them getting closer. He quickly looked for a way out. Bingo. He turned sharply to his right and ran into the forest towards the unaccupied training grounds. He figured that no one would be there because of the festival going on back in the village. He lost sight of the crowed for a moment, allowing him to slip into some nearby bushes and hide himself.

Luckily for Naruto, the crowed chasing him consisted of civilians. The few ninja in the mob were of low rank and did not have sufficient traking skills. The crowed quickly gave up looking for the boy and dispered, mumbling about ways to get him to eachother on the way out.

Naruto waited a good ten minutes before he allowed himself to get out from behind his cover and slowly make his way further into the forest. _'Why do they hate me? It's not fair, I didn't do anything this time! Not even a little prank!'_ he thought as he grew increasingly sad. He arrived in a small clearing and observed his surroundings. He saw a large tree to his left and decided to rest there until tomorrow when it would be 'safe' to go back to the village. He sat down with a light thump and brought his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on them and burying his face in his arms.

If you remained quiet, you could hear the shuddering breath of an 8 year old boy as he quietly cried himself to sleep for the night.

_**Inside Naruto's Mindscape**_

Naruto opened his eyes after crying himself to sleep -again- only to find himself in a large sewer like corridor. Blue and red pipes ran along the walls and cieling of the strange enviroment as a very shallow flow of water, not even reaching to his ankles, ran under him. _'What is this place? Did those guys get me while I was asleep?'_ He thought in fear as his legs began to shake. He took steady breaths as he steeled himself to find a way out. He looked down and saw the water flow in a certain direction. Deciding to find out where it was going, he followed it in hopes of finding an exit into some river or lake.

Naruto followed the water underneath him for some time until he finally came across a large open room. Upon closer inspection he say large iron bars in what looked to be a cage of some sort. In the middle of the cage where 2 bars met was the kanji for 'Seal' on a piece of paper. That piece of paper, for a reason Naruto did not know, seemed to be holding the bars in place.

"Oi! Anyone in there?" Naruto yelled through cupped hands into the cage. He something large stir behind the bars, leaning in he strained himself to make out the shape of whatever was behind the bars. That is, until it spoke.

**"Uzumaki Naruto. So you did come when I called.."** the voice belonging to whatever was behind the cage rang out. It carried over with a sense of power and wisdom, but also with a sense of bloodlust.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Naruto crossed his arms, demanding an answer from the creature. He heard an amused chuckle ring out from the cage as lights seemed to come on. The sight Naruto saw was not what he was expecting. Before him stood a large fox. OK, large was an understatement. That fox huge! At least 20 stories by Naruto's guess. The strangest, and coolest, part about thefox was that it had nine long furry tails swishing hypnoticly behind it's resting form.

**" I know your name because I have been with you your whole life. You just never answered my calls. Until now that is. Tell me Naruto, what do you know about the Kyuubi no Yoko?"**

"I know that it was killed by the Yondaime Hokage 8 years ago after attacking the village." Naruto said with confidence, abviously proud for know that.

**"The Kyuubi is a demon, an immortal being, it cannot be killed. Your Yondaime did defeat it I'll admit, but it still lives. Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside a newborn child exactly 8 years ago today. Now Naruto, what day were you born?"**

"I was born exactly 8 years... ago..." Naruto'd eyes widened in realisation as he stared up at the giant fox. His features suddenly downcast as he looked to the floor. "I was the child wasn't I..."

**"Yes Naruto, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko, sealed within you by the Yondaime Hokage. I am the reason for your suffering..."** The Kyuubi's voice trailed off as it looked down at the sad young boy with regret.** "Naruto, I need you to undo the seal binding me to you. It is time I became the blessing I was suppose to be rather than the burden this damned village made me."**

"Why the hell would I let you out!? You'd level the whole village if I did that!" Naruto cried, tears streaming down his face.

**"I have no gain from destroying this puny village. I will train you for two years inside your mindscape while we travle. If you are not satisfied with my training or my trusworthyness, then you may keep me imprisoned in the damned cell. If, however, I have gained your trust, you must undo the seal so I can be of further benifit to you."**

Naruto didn't like the idea of letting the fox out, but he was offered probably the best deal in the world. He wasn't a genius but he wasn't stupid. Turning down training from the strongest demon in existance? Out of the question! He had to get stronger if he wanted to become Hokage! "Alright fox you go-"

**"Kurama"**

"Huh?"

**"My name is Kurama."**

"Ooookaay. You got a deal, Kurama!" Naruto gave one of his signiture grins and a thumbs up.

Kurama snorted and bowed in acceptance. **"You have an hour to pack your things. We must leave here before sunrise less we attract too much attention."**

Naruto nodded and left his mindscape.

_**Back in the Real World**_

Naruto awoke with a slight headache. He got up and rubbed his temples, but stopped as he remembered what his new sensei had told him. He made a bee line straight for his appartment, making sure to avoid any angry mobs that might be out looking for him.

After packing, he ran to the front gates and slipped pass the gate gaurds. An easy thing to do considering they were drunk to high hell and not paying attention with the festival going on.

Naruto ran into the night to begin his training with the soon to be found out sadistic and twisted demon sensei.

Kami help that boy. He'll be lucky to survive what lays ahead.


	2. The First Year

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kurama Talking" / Jutsu**

_**'Kurama Thinking'**_

**Chapter 2**

**The First Year**

It has been a year since the blonde boy known as Naruto left the village, for reasons the old Hokage at his desk did not know. He truly missed his surrogate grandson with all his old heart. When he heard the news that the blonde was nowhere to be found, he immediately sent every ANBU available to look for him. The council, unknown to him, sent the old war-hawk Danzo's ROOT ANBU members to intercept Sarutobi's men in hopes of ridding themselves of the demon that plagued them for so long.

Sarutobi sighed as he remembered the heart wrenching news and the events that followed.

_Flashback_

_"What!?" Sarutobi couldn't believe what he was hearing from the ANBU that were suppose to be protecting Naruto but apparently, were off getting drunk if the scene in front of him was any indication._

_"Well Hokage-sa-hick!-ma, Naruto-kun vanished! Poof! Gone! He -hick!- was in front of me, then these nice people with fi-hick!-er chased after him trying to keep him warm. That's when the dragon attacked!" Said an ANBU in a bear featured mask, making dramatic hand gestures when he said poof and mentioned the dragon. The masked man's equally drunk partner was laughing hystaricaly, his lion featured mask threatoning to come off as he rolled around on the floor._

_Sarutobi's eye twitched as he looked at the pair with rage evident on his aging face. If it weren't for a third ANBU in a cat-like mask stepping up and offering herself to look for the boy and escort him back. "Thank you, Neko-san. Take as much time as you need, but please just make sure Naruto-kun is safe. If anything comes up that is... unnerving, please report to me immediately. Dismissed."_

_"Hai, Hokage-sama." Neko put her hand over her heart and bowed to her Hokage before disappearing in a swirl of leaves._

_"Now, to deal with you two."_

_The two remaining ANBU flinched as they felt the killing intent in the room spike to rivaling the Kyuubi its self. For the remainder of the night, screams of pain were heard over the loud noises of the festival. Quite fitting if I do say so myself._

_Flashback End_

Now, all the old Hokage could do was hope that Neko could find his surrogate grandson. He absolutly refused to believe Naruto would not come back, Naruto _does_ still have to take his job.

_**With Naruto**_

Following the directions of his demon sensei, Naruto neared some hot springs that, according to Kurama, were not well known and in an area that not most people could reach. Fortunetly for him, Naruto wasn't most people. Thanks to the training he recieved, he was able to move like a low leveled jounin and fight as a chuunin. This, coupled with his already amazing stamina and stealth, made it all the easier. And if this spring was as good as what the fox said, then he just had to try it!

As Naruto neared the hot spring, he removed his burnt orange jacket and his black shirt, revealing well toned muscles and the beginning of a six pack. Seeing the hot springs, or the cave mouth leading to them, Naruto picked up his pase to a light jog. After entering the cave and walking for a minute or two, he came across a breath taking sight.

A large pool of crystal clear steaming water shined bright from the varies holes in the ceiling of the cave that reflected and guided light. The light refracted off the water and moist, smooth cave walls to create what looked to be more like the night sky the deeper into the cave you went. The rocky ground under the spring was smooth and slippery from the water smoothing it over for god knows how long. Since it was nearing sunset, the water took on a slight tint of orange in the areas that were directly in the suns rays shining through into the cave. Slight trickles of water could be heard, making tthe scene in front of the blonde all the more peacefull.

_'Oi, Kurama-sensei. How'd you know about a place like this?'_ Naruto mentally asked his sensei while he undressed and walked to a corner of the spring where the water looked to be about 3 feet deep and the light shined to give it the beautiful blood-orange tint.

**"Before I was sealed into Mito Uzumaki, your ancestor I taught you about in one of your lessons, I came here quite often. The minerals in this water helped to relax my sore muscles. Since I can't feel it for another year, I though you may enjoy it."**

Entering the water, Naruto sat down and let out a long sigh as the warm water covered his naked and well toned body. Being this relaxed, Naruto was able to think more clearly. And since he could think more clearly, he got an idea. _'Kurama-sensei, what if I let you out right now? I mean... It's not fair that I can enjoy this and you're stuck in that damn cage!"_

**"Naruto, that was not in our agreement. It's completely up to you, but are you fully sure you can trust me right now? We did decide on two years..."** Kurama trailed off he let his vessle think things over completely.

_'I'm sure! You might've put me through hell during training, but it was worth it. I got so much stronger! Plus, if you're out, you can train me even better. It's a win-win. So, what do you say?'_

**"Naruto..."** Kurama's voice trailed off once again as the demon saw Naruto give his signiture grin as he lay in the hot spring. Kurama chuckled and said, **"Well I would have to be insane to decline your offer. Thank you, Naruto."**

Naruto smiled as he got into the lotus pose and formed the tiger seal. Channeling his chakra to his stomache, an intrecate swirling design appeard, the Tetragram Seal that held the Kyuubi no Yoko inside him. Again channeling his chakra, this time to his finger tips, he placed his hand on the seal. _'Here it goes.'_ Twisting his hands, the swirl in the middle of the seal unravled, in its place, a solid black hole. The moment the seal was released, there was an explosion of red demonic chakra that filled the whole cave and shot out of the holes in the ceiling. Naruto cried out in pain for a moment as the chakra covered his body in a blod red cloke. As quickly as it started, it ended, along with the pain the blond felt moments ago. Naruto moaned and opened his eyes. He didn't see where his sensei was at first, before turning around and letting a gasp slip his lips. there behind him, was the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

The woman stood tall at around 6'4", her dark crimpson hair, parted slightly to the left and right and brough back behind her ears, reached all the way down her back and stopped at mid thigh. She had bright red eyes with slitted pupils, making her thin and feminin eyebrows stand out. Full light red lips lay upon her slim tanned face under a small cute nose. Going down her perfectly shapen body were clearly visable muscles, though not a six pack, you could see stength and power throughout her body. She had large DD sized breasts that were clearly firm but also soft and supple, small but perky nipples could be seen protruding out of her thin white clothing. ( **A/N I** **don't really wanna explain the clothing because it's kinda hard to. Look at the cover of the story to see what she looks like if my description didn't really do it for you. Note that I just uploaded a new cover for it about twenty minutes prior to uploading this chapter, so you might need to wait for the changes to take effect.**)

"EEEEHHH!? Kurama-sensei is a girl!?" Naruto said, forgetting her was naked and standing up, pointing a finger at the demon fox.

"Hello, Naruto-kun."

**A/N**

**Thank you very much for reading my story everybody. I would advise you look at the previouse Author's Note above if you want a better description of the female Kurama I just introduced. Please review. It makes it so much easier to get motivation to continue this story.**

**Harem List (so far):**

**Kurama**

**Tsume**

**Anko**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Hana**

**Samui**

**Tsume**

**Fuu Ayame**

**PM me or write a review on who you think I should add. Again, thank you for reading. Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Narakugan

"Talking"

_'Thinking/Flashback'_

**"Kurama in Kyuubi Mode Talking"**

_**'Kurama in Kyuubi Mode Thinking'**_

**Chapter 3**

**Narakugan**

"EEEEHHHH!? Kurama-sensei's a girl!?" Naruto yelled, standing up and pointing a finger at the crimson haired woman standing before him, and obviously forgetting he was naked.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." The womans voice was, if Naruto had anything to say about, absolutely beautiful. It portrayed an unquenchable sense of lust and an overwhelming amount of power. "And please, call me Kura-chan when we aren't training. It fits this form much better."

Naruto, still forgetting that he was naked, crossed his arms and looked at Kurama quizzacly before saying, "Why didn't you tell me you were a girl? It would've been nice to know a while ago when you gave me 'The Talk'." He blushed as he remembered the embaressing conversation between him and his tenant, who he found out, was a giant pervert.

Kurama smirked as she noticed Naruto still hadn't realized he was still naked in front of a beautiful lady like herself. So, she decided to jog his memory. "Impressive Naruto-kun. I knew you were big for your age but it's so much better to see in person." She said in a seductive tone as her eyes drifted between his legs, resting on his semi-hard 8 inch member.

Naruto raised in eyebrow in question of what his sensei was talking about, before of course, he looked down. Realizing he was still naked (finally) he blushed a shade of red that would rival Hyuuga Hinata's and jumped back into the water in an attempt to hide it.

Kurama giggled at her vessel's (A/N Thank you to Leaf Ranger for telling me I was spelling that wrong) antics. She decided to play with him a bit more, and what better way to do that, then get in with him? She began stripping her light silk top, unraveling the wrapped part around her breasts, making them bounce out and reveal their DD perky nippled glory. She tossed it to the side next Naruto's clothes and seductively ran her hands down her toned and tanned stomache to her panties. The seperate piece of silk that looped around her waist and only covered half of her left leg was easily removed and dropped to the ground, leaving only her thin white panties. Said panties did not remain on for long as she slowly stripped out of them, swaying her hips in a very sexual way. She stepped out of them and tossed them on top of Naruto's pants. Kurama winked at the blond boy that was starring wide eyed at her body. She stiked a sexy pose, popping her large chest out and bending over to put her hands on her knees while her round and plump ass stuck out behind her. That did it for Naruto as he was thrown back back the stream of blood shooting out of his nose, making Kurama laugh.

Naruto recovered from the initial shock of seeing his sensei's beautiful naked body and looked up to see her slowly walking towards him. He gulped when he saw the lust in her eyes and the seductive grin crossing her face.

Reaching Naruto, she bent down so she was at eye level with him and kissed his forehead, making the blonde blush a deep shade of red. "Well Naruto-kun, don't you remember the lessons I taught you about pleasing a women? It's time to apply them in real life." She bent down on her knees, half her body becoming submerged in the water. Her hand reached up and gripped his now fully erect 10 inch cock, stoking it evenly and twisting it making the blond boy moan in pleasure.

The feeling of Kurama's soft feminin hands stroking his tool sent Naruto into a state of bliss that he didn't know exsisted. If only he knew it could get so much better. Suddenly, Kurama stopped, her face becoming focused on something in the distance.

"What's wrong Kura-chan?" Naruto said, looking off in the direction that she was so focused on.

Kurama growled in annoyance and said, "Someone that is looking for us. A Konoha ANBU judging by the chakra signiture. Come Naruto, get dressed, I have a gift for you that I believe you will have fun with." The tone of Kurama's voice, plus the fact he was getting a present, made Naruto get up and quickly wade his way through the water towards his clothes, unfortunetly still with a boner from Kurama's previouse treatment.

Kurama stood up and disappeared only to reappear by her clothes. Once they were dressed, Kurama motioned for Naruto to sit down in front of her.

"Okay Naruto-kun, let me explain your gift," Kurama started. Seeing Naruto lean in closer and listening intently, she continued, "I am granting you with the doujutsu called Narakugan, or Hell's Eye."

"A doujutsu!? Wait... Narakugan? I thought there was only three?" Naruto said with his finger curled under his chin and his eyebrows furrowed. "Sharingan that Sasuke-teme has, Byakugan that Hinata-chan and Neji have, and Rinnegan, right?"

"Very good Naruto-kun. Yes those are the main three doujutsu, but, there is one more. the Narakugan. It is even more rare than the Rinnegan, and can only be obtained if granted by a demon. Such as myself."

"Cool! You're the best, Kura-chan! What's it do!?" Naruto leaned in even closer to his sensei, eager to hear about his new doujutsu.

"The Narakugan is a very powerful doujutsu that utilizes and enhances genjutsu, like the Sharingan, and ninjutsu, like the Rinnegan. Although it is much more powerful then those two, even combined together. When activated, your pupils will turn to slits much like the do with my chakra, but the whites of your eyes will turn completely black. The slits will appear to glow in the alternating colors of red and purple. When they are in Genjutsu Mode, the slits will continuously and slowly rotate clockwise. When they are in Ninjutsu Mode, they will remain the same, but alternate colors more quickly. Each mode will enhance whatever jutsu you use based off of it's type. There is one more mode that I like to call Enslave Mode."

"Eh? What's Enslave Mode do?"

Kurama grew an sadistic and lustful grin across her features, making Naruto shiver and sent a chill down his spine. "Enslave mode does just that. It makes people your slave. Sex slaves, buttlers, bodygaurds, it doesn't matter. All you have to do is channel my chakra to your eyes in stead or your own like you would for the other two modes. Once you activate it, you make eye contact with them and they're yours. If you see a glazed over look on their face then that means it worked. Once you're sure it worked, program their mind into whatever you want them to be. It doesn't matter how strong the opponent is or what rank they are, as long as you make eye contact. Unfortunetly there is a drawback."

"Really? What is it? Does it shorten my life or something like that?" Naruto sat back a little, not wanting to die from this new ability.

"Hehehe no nothing like that. ou have to have sufficient control over my chakra. If you call for too much, 1 of 2 things could happen. 1, you go berserk from not being able to handle all the demoni chakra being draw out at once. Or 2, your eyes explode and you die."

"Geez... that was a buzz kill Kura-chan." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, thinking over the pros and the cons of his new found ability.

"Stand Naruto-kun, we have company."

Naruto looked over to see a tall ANBU member with long purple hair going down and stopping midway down her back. From what he could tell, the mask on her face was that of a cat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kurama said, standing protectively in front of the still sitting Naruto.

"I am Neko of Konoha's ANBU Corps, here as an escort to one Uzumaki Naruto back to the village." The purple haired ANBU said in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry, but Naruto cannot go with you right now. We still have another year of training to accomplish." Kurama extended here arm and opened her hand. Within seconds, a buly but elegant red blade appeared (the blade she's holding on the cover), hanging loosely in her hand at her side.

"If you will not hand him over willingly, I will take him by force."

At those words, the two woman charged each other, blades held out ready to strike.

**A/N**

**MWUAAHAHAHAHAHAH! CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! Just to keep you guys on your toes.**

**Harem List (FINAL):**

**Kurama**

**Yugao**

**Fuu**

**Tsume**

**Anko**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Hana**

**Samui**

**Ayame**

**Shion**

**Koyuki**

**FemHaku**

**Tsunade**

**Mei**

**Shizune**

**Tayuya (because one of my faveorite authors requested her SHOUT OUT TO Leaf Ranger)**

**Yugito (wasn't planning on it but so many people wanted her so I gave in)**

**OK that is the final harem list. I will not be adding any more so I'm sorry if the girl you wanted didn't make it. Please review, it makes me so much happier to know that you like this story. Thank you for reading. Until next time, have a nice day. Peace!**


End file.
